Talkative
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Tedromeda] Andrômeda Black odiava o quão sociável Ted Tonks podia ser. Principalmente quando estava acompanhado de sua colega de casa, Amelia Bones.


**[1970 - 5º ano]**

Para qualquer um que olhasse de longe, acreditaria que Andrômeda estava apenas lendo um livro. Quem olhasse mais de perto, notaria que o livro estava de cabeça para baixo e seu olhar estava disfarçadamente na direção de dois estudantes com uniforme amarelo e preto. Dois lufanos.

Quando uma sonserina resolvia encarar dois lufanos daquela forma costumava ser a garantia de uma boa confusão. Geralmente provocações que terminavam em dois coitados azarados. Eles não aprovavam resolver os conflitos com violência, então sempre acabavam humilhados.

Droga, como ela odiava aquela pacificidade lufana. Ela odiava como para eles era tão fácil chegar em uma pessoa e confiar nela instantaneamente e para toda a vida, criar amigos de todos os lados com diferentes personalidades sem jamais conflitar. Toda aquela sociabilidade a irritava.

Para falar a verdade, irritava-se com a sociabilidade de Ted Tonks. Principalmente para com sua companheira de casa, Amelia Bones.

Por Merlin! Aqueles abraços e sorrisos fáceis, aquela necessidade imprópria e sem sentido de falarem encostando uns nos outros. Seriam incapazes de comunicar-se sem gestos? Era necessária tamanha intimidade?

Era de longe a casa mais exótica para ela observar. O completo oposto da Slytherin, ao contrário do que acreditavam. Afinal, grandes rivalidades se formam por suas notáveis semelhanças. A diferença era a ambição superar a coragem.

Amelia deu um abraço em Ted e ele escolheu esse momento para encontrá-la com o olhar no meio da paisagem. Sim, talvez não tivesse escolhido o melhor lugar para sentar-se, mas ela tinha chegado primeiro. Eles quem tinham vindo perturbá-la inconscientemente.

Tentou não denunciar que estava observando, apenas movendo seus olhos para o livro, finalmente notando que estava ao contrário. Engoliu em seco, não virando-o para não evidenciar o quão patética sentia-se.

Entrou em pânico quando viu a silhueta aproximar-se. O que ele queria? Tinha enlouquecido?

— Andrômeda — ele sorriu.

As borboletas que bateram em seu estômago responderam ao seu cumprimento.

O miserável tinha um lindo sorriso.

— É Black — ela corrigiu, embora sua vontade fosse não descolar seus lábios uns dos outros. Não sabia se podia confiar neles.

— Não chamo as pessoas pelos sobrenomes — Ted deu de ombros, sem parecer importar-se com sua rispidez.

Oh! Espere! Porque ele não se importava.

— Você seria um péssimo professor — foi a primeira coisa em que conseguiu pensar em falar.

— Descobrindo enigmas? — ele apontou para seu livro ao contrário.

Merlin, ela não estava conversando com aquele lufano.

— Testando a minha capacidade de ler em diferentes posições — respondeu, agradecendo que os lufanos não viam duplo sentido nas frases alheias.

Não, eles eram muito puritanos para isso.

— Nenhuma habilidade é inútil — ele deu de ombros.

Olhe só! Suas mãos eram capazes de manter-se paradas ao lado de seu corpo! Isso sim era um grande esforço para ele.

— Você parece estar incomodada com alguma coisa?

Outro detalhe dos lufanos é que eles conseguiam enganar muito bem com aqueles rostinhos inocentes. Com suas observações, Andrômeda começava a notar que Tonks nada tinha de lerdo, parecia fazer aquilo para irritá-la.

— Com a sua presença — ela disparou, voltando a olhar para o livro.

— Bem, então não irei mais incomodá-la, não é meu propósito.

O sorriso nunca deixou o seu rosto. Nunca deixava.

— Nos vemos, Andrômeda — ele disse.

— Black — voltou a corrigi-lo, sem retornar a despedida.

Respirou mais calma quando ele afastou-se, indo em direção ao castelo.

 **[1972 - 7º ano]**

Os risos de Amelia Bones eram simplesmente insuportáveis. E soavam completamente forçados aos ouvidos de Andrômeda. Se qualquer sonserino ousasse rir assim no Salão Comunal, provavelmente seria azarado. Não que lufanos já não estivessem acostumados a serem azarados ou se importassem em evitar isso.

Como se tivesse a capacidade de ler os seus pensamentos, Ted olhou-a repreensivo. Isso só fez com que se perguntasse como que concordou fazer parte daquela reunião lufana em Hogsmeade.

Ah! Claro! Porque o Ted pediu.

Então forçou-se a ficar calma e não deixar muito evidente a sua cara de desagrado. Ajeitou o cachecol em seu pescoço, pondo muita atenção nessa tarefa, enquanto observava dois amigos de Ted começarem a jogar bolas de neve uns nos outros.

— Relaxa — ele pegou na sua mão.

Conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos.

— Eu estou relaxada — tentou não falar entredentes.

— Olhe a professora McGonagall ali, vamos cumprimentá-la — Amelia disse, aproximando-se de Ted.

— Se você me obrigar a cumprimentá-la com abraços e sorrisos, o seu corpo será encontrado no Lago Negro amanhã — Andrômeda sussurrou.

No entanto, Ted apenas riu, passando um braço por seus ombros.

— Você não faria isso comigo.

Droga, ela não faria mesmo.

Porque ela odiava o quão sociável Ted Tonks era, mas apenas porque sentia ciúmes demais por nunca ser capaz de ser tão efusiva com ele quanto qualquer outra mulher poderia ser. Quanto Amelia poderia ser.

E odiava demais que ele precisasse todos os dias prová-la do contrário.


End file.
